1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spacer brackets adapted to be mounted on the unterminated walls of a building or a house to support power supply containers and conduits. The new bracket is fixed to the wall before the bricks, the siding or the like are applied on the wall. The outer face of the bracket is at a predetermined distance from its base to be substantially flush with the finished wall.
2. Prior Art
No bracket of similar construction and purpose has been found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,191 and 4,216,934 were identified as of interest only.
Presently, the electrical supply boxes are installed on finished walls. The electrician must drill through the bricks or siding to install anchoring bolts or the like to which will be mounted the electrical supply or meter boxes, pipes or the like. Such installation is laborious and may loosen up with time.